Sloars (Type of Creature)
Sloars are rather large beasts not from this world. Gozer was noted for taking the form of one by Vinz Clortho in the first movie. In Ghostbusters: The Video Game the first and (so far)only appearance of one happens. Imprisoned Juvenile Sloar The Juvenile Sloar is in Realistic versions of the video game instead of Black Slime Behemoth which was not included. For strategy on defeating him, go to Lost Island Rising Level (realistic version). According to Tobin's Spirit Guide *'Category:' Class VII Ectoplasmic Outsider *'Type:' Deity (supreme being) *'Behaviors:' **''Attacks:'' Range **''Weaknesses:'' Slime Notes: Somehow Shandor's cult, guided by Ivo himself, discovered a way to lure a young Sloar from its home hell dimension into our world. More impressively they also managed to imprison that Sloar within a ghostworld pocket at the heart of Shandor's island mansion. Fueled by hatred, bile, and anger and assisted by mechanical monstrosities of Shandor's own design, this captive Sloar serves as the powerful guardian of the Lost Island's dimension-aligning Orrery machinery. Contact Protocol: After you've finished gawking at the Sloar, equip your Slime Blower. The Sloar attacks in phases. During its first phase, he attacks by shooting lasers from floating eyes. Disperse the floating eyes with your Slime Blower to force the Sloar into Phase 2. During its second phase, it begins a two-pronged attack, switching between a head slam and projectile Black Slime. Stay on the move to dodge its attacks and keep a constant stream of slime on the Sloar's glowing forehead during Phase 2. Manifestation Point: *Shandor's Island Description A Sloar is something of which no one on earth knows what it is. Gozer took this form during the third reconciliation of the Vauldrani. According to Vinz Clortho, "Many Shubs and Zuuls knew what it was to roast in the depths of a Sloar that day I can tell you." This implies that the internal body heat inside a Sloar can reach many hundreds of degrees, and somehow has a physiological property that enables victims to still stay alive to suffer the temperatures, at least for a brief time. Also, it is likely that a Sloar was a great fiery beast from the Shubs and the Zuuls mythology. In Ghostbusters: The Video Game (the realistic version), while inside Shandor Island, the team has to dispatch a juvenile Sloar shortly after destroying the Mandala inside the castle. It's overwhelming rage at being imprisoned within Shandor Island allowed it to produce massive amounts of Black Slime, which Shandor later refined into the common forms of Mood Slime. These were then pumped into the sewers of New York City, thus making the Sloar the source of the river of slime. Trivia *There seems to be a conflict of spellings for Sloar, as Ghostbusters film subtitles and the novelization of ghostbusters spells it Sloar, while the Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions) spells it Slor. It is most likely a mistake on the video game company side. *After defeating the Sloar, Ray asks if it had multiple eyes. While this would technically be true in the realistic version because of the eyes the creature creates during the first phase of the boss fight; it would also be correct if the player fought the Black Slime Behemoth in the stylized version, as the Black Slime Behemoth has eyes all over his body. Category:Ghostbusters Movie Characters Category:Ghostbusters: TVG Characters Category:Types of Creatures Category:Class 7 Category:Cult of Gozer Category:Deity